Ureteral stents are used to create a pathway for urinary drainage from the kidney to the bladder in patients with ureteral obstruction or injury or to protect the integrity of the ureter in a variety of surgical manipulations. A number of clinical conditions can produce interruption in urine flow including, for example, intrinsic obstruction of the ureter due to tumor growth, stricture or stones, compression of the ureter due to extrinsic tumor growth, stone fragment impactation in the ureter following extracorporeal shock wave lithotripsy (ESWL), and ureteral procedures such as ureteroscopy and endopyelotomy. Stents may be used to treat or avoid obstructions of the ureter (such as ureteral stones or ureteral tumors) that disrupt the flow of urine from the corresponding kidney to the urinary bladder. Serious obstructions of the urinary tract may cause urine to back up into the kidney, threatening renal function. Ureteral stents may also be used after endoscopic inspection of the ureter.
Ureteral stents typically are tubular in shape, terminating in two opposing ends: a kidney distal end and a urinary bladder proximal end. One or both of the ends of the stent may be coiled in a pigtail spiral or J-shape to prevent the upward and/or downward migration of the stent in the lumen of the ureter due, to day-to-day physical activity of the patient, for example. A kidney end coil is designed to retain the stent within the renal pelvis and to prevent stent migration down the ureter. The urinary bladder end coil is positioned in the bladder and is designed to prevent stent migration upward toward the kidney. The bladder end-coil is also used to aid in retrieval and removal of the stent.
A ureteral stent assists in the flow of urine from the kidney to the urinary bladder. The region known as the ureteral vesical junction is a small area of the ureter that is immediately upstream, relative to normal urine flow, to the urinary bladder. The ureteral vesical junction has greater pain sensation relative to other regions of the ureter wall and kidneys and is a major source of patient discomfort when this region of the ureter is in contact with indwelling ureteral stents.
Ureteral stents, particularly the portion positioned in the ureter and proximal to the bladder, may produce adverse effects including hemorrhage, a continual urge to urinate, flank pain accompanying reflux of urine back up the ureter due to retrograde pressure when voiding, and trigone irritation resulting from chronic irritation due to the bladder anchoring features of the stent or resulting from intraoperative trauma inflicted from passage of the device in the ureter. In summary, stents may cause or contribute to significant patient discomfort and serious medical problems.